In the field of roller bearings conventionally used for supporting rotors, hydrostatic gas bearings are increasingly employed in order to achieve high-speed and high-accuracy rotation, low noise, low vibration, long life, and the like.
For example, a CT scanner in the field of medical diagnostic imaging uses a hydrostatic air bearing of a pad type (hydrostatic bearing pad) as a bearing for supporting a movable part, in order to improve rotation speed of a rotating gantry, achieve silence during rotation, prevent wear of a supporting part, and so on. Further, a precision working machine and a semiconductor exposure apparatus also use a hydrostatic bearing pad in order to position a working tool and a workpiece with high accuracy, prevent wear of a supporting part, and so on. A hydrostatic bearing pad is attached to at least one of a pair of opposed surfaces constituted of a movable part and a fixed part to form a hydrostatic bearing, with pressurized fluid being ejected from a nozzle or a narrow hole formed in the hydrostatic bearing pad toward the opposed surface.
A structure of such a hydrostatic bearing pad is proposed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 63-231020 (Patent Document 1), for example. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 63-231020 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hydrostatic bearing pad including a porous bearing member and a housing engraved with air grooves for supplying pressurized air to the bearing member, in which the bearing member and the housing are bonded to each other with an adhesive on an outer circumferential surface of the bearing member and a raised surface formed between the air grooves of the housing.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 63-231020